Ambassadress Rae
Rae, as she is known by those who are close to her, is an earth pony who works in Canterlot at the Salt Korea embassy Description Rae is a mare with a light brown coat, blue eyes and dark red mane and tail. Her full name remains a mystery except to those closest to her. Another mystery surrounding her is her looks: she looks androgynous, riding the fine line between "mare" and "stallion". She is a laid back pony, preferring to follow schedules and work "only when work is needed". Also, being a martial arts practitioner she is a physically strong pony. However, her strength can sometimes be an annoying matter, as shown when one day she trained at Canterlot's army barrack (with clearance) and ended up breaking nearly all of the training dummies there. In the end, she now trains mostly in the Danger Room. She is a resourceful and patient pony, and being an ambassadress she has the soft skills to back herself up when expressing herself. Due to her status, she does not interfere with the Canterlot's Royal Crown, and only turns their way when she would like to have an audience. Background As the daughter of an ambassador and a nobless herself, personal matters and threats against her and her parent's lifes forced the family to live outside the country for almost half her lifetime. Being slightly paranoid, her father even got her trained at an early age in the martial arts of taekwondo. Upon her return to the country, she made headlines as one of the strongest practitioners in said martial art, competing in many championships including the infamous Grand Taekwon War Tournament, winning it five times in a row. She had also represented Salt Korea on several overseas martial arts tournaments, eventually earning herself the title of Grand Taekwon Master, being the youngest pony to earn it (the close st age pony to earn it is close to twice her age). Retiring from the martial arts scene, the Royal Court quickly offered her the position of becoming Salt Korea's ambassadress in recognition of her accomplishment and her knowledge of the world outside, as well as her family's connection to the Emperor. Because of her attire, which she likens to "wearing a pair of nice, comfortable pants", her cutie mark is rarely seen. Only a select few ponies close to her knows her cutie mark. She does have a dress which she uses for ceremonial events, however she is most certainly not wearing it for anything else other than for those events. Skills A physically strong pony, she also has the intelligence to back it up as she was once quoted saying in an interview with a local newspaper "...brains and brawns can mix together". Her skills gained as a fighter means she can hold her own when needed, while her intellect makes her a very resourceful pony. Because of her Haysian lineage, she is seen by nobleponies as a mysterious mare with an air of mesmerizing beauty. Despite her appearance, she is a very humble pony who is willing to step in and stand up when necessary. Category:Earth Ponies Category:OCs Category:Inactive Characters